In semiconductor manufacture, packaging is the final operation that transforms a semiconductor substrate into a functional semiconductor component. Typically, the semiconductor substrate is in the form of a semiconductor die. Packaging provides protection for the semiconductor substrate, a signal transmission system for the integrated circuits on the semiconductor substrate, and external connection points for the component. In response to the demand for smaller, lighter and thinner consumer products, new semiconductor components and new packaging methods are being developed.
In fabricating a semiconductor component, it is sometimes necessary to provide interconnects which allow transmission of signals from a circuit side of a semiconductor substrate to the backside of the semiconductor substrate. Interconnects or through wafer interconnects which extend through the semiconductor substrate from the circuit side to the backside are sometimes referred to as through interconnects. Typically, through interconnects comprise metal filled vias formed in the semiconductor substrate, which are configured to electrically connect the integrated circuits on the circuit side to elements on the backside of the semiconductor substrate.
In the manufacture of a semiconductor component, the semiconductor substrate may be mounted and bonded to a second substrate. Typically, when the two substrates are bonded, they are securely bonded and no movement of the substrates relative to one another is permitted. Further, with a fixed electrical connection between the substrates, such as a solder connection, the electrical connection can fatigue degrading the connection between the substrates. Further, a fixed electrical connection can not accommodate large differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) between the substrates.
A through interconnect that can overcome one or more of these issues and a method of providing the same are desirable.